


And You Love a Goodbye

by wintershelter



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Coldwave Week 2017 - Day 6, Episode: s02e17 Aruba, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Protectiveness, married coldwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintershelter/pseuds/wintershelter
Summary: Len’s face contorted angrily and he lunged forward, jabbing his cold gun into Mick’s chest. “Darhk was right. You have gone soft.”“Yeah and whose fault is that?” Mick said, his own anger boiling to the surface. “You died for me, Snart.”Len blinked, anger abating as he took in Mick’s words. “What?”(Yet another) coda for 2x17.





	And You Love a Goodbye

“Snart.” Mick said as he turned and came face to face with his former partner.

He knew there was a chance of meeting him on the battlefield, but he almost hoped he wouldn’t.

“Mick.” Len said, smirking with his cold gun raised at him.

Mick could see the fight from the corner of his eye. Len and Mick were right on the edge of where the rest of the battle was taking place.

“What are you doing with the Legion?” Mick asked. His own gun was raised, but it was more for show than anything.

Len took a step forward, cocking his head. “To save my life.”

“I get that. I do. I want nothing more than for you to be alive again.”

“Then take the Spear. Do it and I can live. We can be partners again.” Len said.

Mick shook his head. “I’ve already tried that. I’m sorry.”

Len’s face contorted angrily and he lunged forward, jabbing his cold gun into Mick’s chest. “Darhk was right. You have gone soft.”

“Yeah and whose fault is that?” Mick said, his own anger boiling to the surface. “You died for me, Snart.”

Len blinked, anger abating as he took in Mick’s words. “What?”

“It was me. I was supposed to die. I was the one who stepped in to destroy the Oculus but you- You knocked me out. Left me with your gun, a hell of a bruise and-” Mick reached under his henley, deciding it was worth the risk of Len shooting him to grab the necklace around his throat. He pulled the chain so he could reveal to Len to small silver ring attached to it. “This.”

Len stared, seemingly mesmerized by the small piece of jewelry. When he finally met Mick’s eyes, his expression was a little less cold. “That ring is a reminder for things not always going to plan.”

Mick’s chuckle sounded wet as he yanked the chain off his neck. “But that’s not the only reason and you know it.”

Mick extended his arm, ring dangling in front of Len for him to take. Len did, gun still trained at Mick’s chest. He looked at the ring in his hand. His eyes caught on the small inscription on the inside of the ring.

“Three. Fourteen. Two thousand five.” Len recited stoically. He refused to meet Mick’s eyes, solely focusing on the ring.

“The day we got married. I don’t know when you got that engraved but the ring clearly meant more to you than things not going to plan.”

Len’s grip faltered and he let his gun drop to his side. “I never planned to fall in love with you.”

Mick’s eyes were wet as he smiled. “Me either, Lenny.”

Before Len could respond, Mick grunted, face scrunching up into pain.

“No!” Len screamed as Mick tipped forward, face going lax. He dropped his gun and the ring to catch him. Mick’s deadweight took them both down to their knees.

Len saw what had caused Mick to drop, an arrow, skillfully aimed to pierce Mick’s spinal cord. “Mick? Mick!” Len said, shifting him to see his face.

Len got no response and couldn’t feel the rise and fall of Mick’s chest against his. Len looked up as he heard swift footfalls approaching him. Len watched as Merlyn stood towering over him, bow in hand.

“You-” Len’s voice was shaky as he swallowed against the rise of emotions. “I am gonna kill you.” Len promised vehemently.

Merlyn sighed. “Thawne was right, it was a bad idea to bring you on.”

Len snarled, reaching for his cold gun as Merlyn reached back for another arrow arm. Before Len was able to aim his weapon at Merlyn, a blast of fire sent the archer skittering a few yards away.

Len looked up to see Mick standing alive in front of him.

“Mick.” Len choked out. He knew his voice sounded wrecked but he was still holding his dead partner. He looked between the two, expecting one of the other to disappear.

“It’s okay.” Mick said, crouching down beside him. “It was future me. I’m still here.”

Len swallowed clutching the Mick in his arms tighter as he pressed a kiss to his temple. Len gently laid ‘future’ Mick down before wrapping his arms around the warm, breathing and alive one. He felt Mick tense up at first, but he soon relaxed into the embrace.

“Mick.” Len said, breathing in the sweat and scent of his partner. “I thought I lost you.” Again. It had only been a few months since the fire and those wounds were still fresh and bleeding.

Len felt a hand run down his cheek and he pulled back to look at Mick.

A sharp explosion had them both jolting apart. Len dived for his cold gun and Mick stood up, weapon already aimed at the threat.

While Len did not understand why Mick was siding with a bunch of heroes, he fought by his side regardless. It came to fruition when Thawne showed up with hundreds of versions of himself.

There were too many and they were too quick to fight and Len felt a sharp pain blossom at his temple.

Len’s last thought was about Merlyn. If he somehow survived this, he was going to make good on his promise.

His vision went to black moments later.

* * *

When Len came to he opened his eyes to an unfamiliar room. He blinked and looked around, it almost seemed futuristic, like the Vanishing Point the Legion had been based at.

Len felt a white hot rage at the thought of the Legion and more specifically Merlyn. He went to sit up and found his hands were restrained to the chair by two metal cuffs. Len yanked at them but it did nothing. Len did notice his feet weren’t immobilized. That was something at least.

Given his current predicament, it seemed like Thawne had been successful in his efforts against the Legends and was keeping him alive for some unknowable reason, but Len meant what he said. He was going to kill the Merlyn for ever laying hands on Mick. Any Mick.

Len heard a hissing noise to his right and looked over to see a door open. Len looked over, face angry, fully expecting to see one of the Legion members. What he didn’t expect to see was…

“Mick?” Len asked, half in relief and half in confusion. “What’s going on?”

“You’re on the Waverider.” Mick waved his hands around. “It’s a timeship.”

“So, if you’re here… is Thawne dead?”

Mick nodded. “Erased from existence actually.”

“And Merlyn?” Len said, clenching his hands into fists.

“He’s alive.”

“Good.” Len grinned savagely. “That means I can kill him myself for what he did.”

Mick gave him a fond smile.

“Now,” Len drawled. “As much as I like being in handcuffs around you, any reason I’m in these.”

Mick looked down with a start. “Oh, sorry.” Mick said, clicking the button on the side to release the metal bonds. “Blondie did it as a precaution.”

Len rubbed his wrists idly as his hands were freed. He stood up shaking off the previous events as he did. Len stole a glance at Mick who was looking rather… somber.

“Are you okay, Mick?” Len asked, voice soft.

Mick nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Len took in a breath, running his hand over his shorn hair as he changed the topic. “So, what now?”

“We have to set the timeline straight. Put things back to the way it was before.” Mick stated.

“Right. So, I take it that means dropping me off back in 2014?”

Mick nodded voicelessly.

Len could see the pain on Mick’s face at the thought of having to let Len go… again. He and Mick had hurt each other countless times throughout the years, but he’d never seen Mick look so… defeated.

Len reached a hand forward to cup Mick’s cheek. Mick closed his eyes and shivered at the gesture.

“I can’t leave you here like this.” Len murmured.

“You have to, Lenny.” Mick said, though Len could see the water in Mick’s eyes as he opened them.

Len grabbed Mick’s face with both hands. “You’re hurting.”

Mick shook his head minutely. “You need to go and be with your Mick back in 2014.”

Len sucked in a wet breath. “He’s so angry with me right now. I left you when you needed me the most.”

“I was angry.” Mick agreed. “But that anger faded as the burns healed. Just talk to him. He won’t turn you down. Never been able to.”

Len huffed out a breath and leaned forward to place his lips against Mick’s. As they broke apart, Len stroked his hands down Mick’s face, before letting them fall to his sides.

“I’m going to do everything in my power to prevent this. I’m not gonna die and leave you alone. I’ve got about two years to plan, right? Tell me everything about how I die.”

“Lenny, don’t-“ Mick pleaded, voice cracking.

“On the battlefield, you said I died for you. If you tell me how it happened, I can save us. Save us both.”

“It’ll create a paradox.” Mick explained.

“I don’t care.”

“You don’t know how bad I want this to work. I want it so bad.” Mick said, grabbing Len’s hand in his. “But, I can’t. I can’t let you live your life knowing you’re going to die soon. It’ll drive you mad.”

“It’s no different than when people find out they have only a few months left because of some disease. If there is even a small chance I can change it, I’ll do it.” Len said.

“I’m sorry, Len.” Mick murmured, “I’m so sorry.”

Len didn’t have a chance to ask what for before he saw a bright flash of light causing his vision to white out.

* * *

Len woke up to the sight of a warehouse ceiling. He sat up, shivering from the cold slate floor before trying to piece together how he got here.

He remembered stashing the Kahndaq Dynasty Diamond but nothing else. He hadn’t remembered falling or anything that had led to him ending up on the floor.

He probed his head but came away with no pain and no blood, suggesting he didn’t just fall. That set off a bunch of red flags. The floor was unforgiving and he would most definitely have been feeling a bruise at least. That meant one thing. He must have been lowered down.

Thinking someone must have followed him to his hideout he quickly checked where he left the diamond.

It was still there, safe and sound. Len wouldn’t be able to fence it until Raphael was back in town which is why he came here after fighting with the speedster. If this warehouse had become compromised, then he was going to have to re-locate himself and the diamond.

Len walked through the entire warehouse, checking and double checking exits and to see if there were any possible disturbances.

There wasn’t, yet, the entire thing left something niggling in the back of his mind.

He still felt as if someone had been here.

Better safe than sorry.

With the police on high alert for him after he’d stolen the diamond and derailed a train, he’d have to be very careful about leaving Central City.

He reached into his pocket to grab the keys for his motorcycle. He found the keys easily enough, but there was something else there too.

He opened his fist to find his keys and a crumpled piece of yellow paper. He unfolded it carefully and as Len did he was pretty sure he stopped breathing for a minute.

The only thing on the paper was the name of a local motel and a room number, but the hurried scrawl it was written in was unmistakable.

You don’t know someone for nearly thirty years without being able to recognize their handwriting.

He smoothed out the paper trying to figure out when Mick had had the chance to slip this into his pocket.

Maybe Mick was the reason he’d woken up on the floor. Though, that was a far-fetched idea too. Mick never beat around the bush. Mick following him, knocking him out and planting a note on him made little to no sense.

It wasn’t adding up, but Len’s curiosity would be the death of him.

He grabbed the heat gun and figured if Mick didn’t take him back then at least he tried.

He looked at the paper in his hand, thinking that maybe, just maybe, everything would turn out all right.


End file.
